Dreams of a Star Stealing Child
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: Kid's life in another world, different reality than the two known. A reality where she and Serge already knew each other, as members of the legendary band of thieves, Radical Dreamers...
1. An attempt

Dreams of a Star Stealing Child  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: My first fanfic based upon Chrono Cross. I haven't played any of the other Chrono series, such as Chrono Trigger and Radical Dreamers, so expect some inaccuracies in events I myself create. If there are any major points I'm missing, feel free to e-mail and inform me on it, or just on some feedback you want to contact me about. Please R&R, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The empty hallway of the mansion was dark, faint moonlight shone through the stained glass window just above the balcony, just enough light for Kid to see the faint traced outline of the door across from which she stood leaning against the wall, a dark silhouette in the black night.  
  
Kid inched bit by bit towards her destination, the treasure vault of this magnificent palace. Days she had spent, spying upon the residents and sizing up the situation, forming a plan. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she was determined to succeed. She drew a slow deep breath, not a sound was to be made, the risk was too great. She clutched her small dagger close to her side as she neared the door, a small flutter against the stained glass made her stop, muscles flexed and not a single puff of breath given.  
  
Bloody hell. Kid cursed silently, watching as the wind blown trees clawed at the windows, causing scratching sounds that made her clutch her teeth. With a pass of irritated thought, she continued on, glancing quickly around then dropped against the lock on the door, and began to pick it open with two pieces of stringed metal. Her hands worked automatically, this was just routine, efficiently as well as effortlessly the lock popped open with a small click.  
  
Slipping in as silently as possible, then closing the doors, Kid made sure no security inside the chamber was set, not that she didn't have it all figured out before hand. The guards that usually guarded the vault were currently off duty for this time of hour, although voluntarily, since they didn't think someone would actually come and steal their treasure, the ignorant fools. Kid had long since figured this, but there was no harm in being cautious. It all seems to be flowing rather unusually well so far, too well. Kid made a quick search of the surrounding pillars inside the chamber for hidden switches. She gazed at the valuables present, iron swords, pendant shields and armors. Kid snorted in disgust, these were nothing but priceless junk. Then she spotted the lone gold chest, hidden away at the corner of the chamber. A small smile crept to her face. How clever of them to hide away the real treasure, but it isn't enough to fool one who is a member of the Radical Dreamers!  
  
Kid walked over to the chest carefully, watching the marble tiles for sudden drop offs, boobie traps and alarm switches beneath her feet. She knelt by the small gold chest, gingerly taking the heavy chain lock into her hand, and opened it easily. Lifting the gold lid slowly, her smile glowed exultantly with the rainbow glitter of her prize. Kid barely had time to rejoice before the sound of people outside the chamber interrupted her moment of triumph.  
  
" You are not allowed to leave your station at all causes! That's what you were hired to do, keep watch of this chamber day and night and you run off?"  
  
Kid grabbed the rainbow shell and placed it inside the small pouch she carried, then stood behind the doorway, body poised and dagger drawn.  
  
" ..What the.." A small click of the door opening. " This door was locked the last time I-" The door swung open. Kid reacted immediately, grabbing the first person inside, pinning both his arms and held it behind his back, dagger pressed against his throat.  
  
" Nobody move a bloody bit! Or I slit this boyo's throat!" She yelled at the two stunned guards who stood with bewildered expressions on their faces.  
  
" You have no idea what you are doing young lady! Let me go!" Kid glanced at her captive, a smirk surfaced upon her calm features.  
  
" Well, if it ain't the High Duke himself. Fancy meetin' yer honor at such an unexpected way." Kid grinned maliciously, this was too much of a coincidence." Now, yer gonna let me get past those lumps over there and out the front doors of yer splendid house without making too much of a fuss. I promise no one will get hurt."  
  
" Do as she says." The Duke whispered hoarsely. The guards hesitated, but stepped aside slowly.  
  
" Good. Now walk infront of me and escort me outta the bloody building, I've had enough excitement for one night." Kid prodded, the guards obeyed unwillingly.  
  
" I see that you are here to pilfer my treasure vault." The Duke said, rather calmly. " As you can see, I have nothing much of any real value, your troubles have been in vain."  
  
" Quiet you bastard. I got what I wanted." Kid hissed, then ordered to the guards. " Get that gate open or I cut ye honor's throat and laugh at the blood split."  
  
The guards hurried and opened the gates as fast as they could, worried that this hot-tempered young girl would really harm their master. When Kid was a ways from the mansion while still holding the Duke captive, she shoved the old Duke back in the direction of the mansion. " Get outta here. I have no use for you." Kid smiled triumphantly, took out the glittering rainbow shell and deliberately showed it to the Duke, who stood quivering in rage. " Young lady. You have no idea how many years it took to find that single piece of rainbow, how much work it required to gain and perfected. You cannot just take what you obviously don't deserve to have!" The Duke fumed.  
  
" And who says? You? Don't make me laugh. I, of course worked hard to gain this beauty." She held up the glittering piece of rainbow shell, which shone lightly of the seven colours. Kid then glared at the Duke." And if ye don't value yer worthless life, you're very welcome to stay and argue. But I suggest you leave before I kick your arses so hard you'll kiss the moons."  
  
The Duke pursed his lips, then stomped off in a huff, muttering as he did, but not looking back once.  
  
Kid watched him enter and close the gates, then began walking off into the darkness. She was to reach the forest, deep within was the secret camp of the Radical Dreamers. It was dark and eerie, she wasn't at all sure she would be able to find the secret hide out. It was quiet around only the sound of leaves russling to the wind and twigs snapping beneath her boots.  
  
Kid walked for a while, then began to doubt on which way to go. She stopped for a rest when a strange noise was heard, out of place in the calm night. Her breathing became shallow and soft while she listened attentively for the sound again.  
  
SNAP  
  
The cracking of twigs beneath foot. Kid drew out her dagger slowly, it was getting closer as she listened, she could even see faint traces of a human body.  
  
SNAP  
  
This time right beside her, on the other side of the tree in which she hid behind. The russling of bushes, unnatural. Kid leaped out from behind, slashing out her dagger.  
  
CLANG  
  
Two metal blades clashed, that of a small dagger against the double bladed swallow. Kid stared into those hazel eyes of kindness, recognizing the red bandana wearing figure immediately.  
  
" Serge! Mate, I almost attacked you!" Kid breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad to be in good company.  
  
Serge smiled, sheathed his swallow." You did attack me."  
  
" Well you almost gave me a bloody heart attack! Sneaking around like that!" Kid also putted her away her dagger.  
  
" The others sent me to get you. They were afraid something happened or that you got lost." Serge said, still smiling. " You were taking quite a while."  
  
" Eh, well I got a real booty tonight. It was all worth it." Kid took out the piece of rainbow and handed it to Serge, who stared at it in awe.  
  
" Kid, you are truly amazing." Serge said, then laughed. " It wasn't all THAT easy was it?"  
  
Kid smirked." Piece of cake."  
  
Serge seemed almost sad. Kid knew how he felt, and she sympathized, he was never really cut out for this type of business.  
  
" C'mon mate. Let's get back to the others, it's getting' late, they're all probably worried." Kid said, stretching.  
  
Serge nodded. " Yeah." He smiled slyly. " The others are never really worried about you, Kid. You can take care of yourself in the toughest situations."  
  
Kid laughed her upbeat laugh. " You got that right mate! You got that right!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope that waz okay. As I've said, I don't know much about the Radical Dreamers so this story can be fairly inaccurate. Don't forget to review alright? Buh-Bye now! 


	2. DReam

Chapter 2  
  
Radical Dreamer: Dreams of a Star Stealing Child  
  
A/N: Took me awhile to get the second chapter up. I actually had it typed and ready but I somehow lost the file v_v. Anywasy, I'm retyping and creating this, I hope people will enjoy. I ain't going by the original Radical Dreamers, so I hope there won't be any confusion. Depending on my mood and inspiration, I might or might not continue this. R&R and have a nice day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or Radical Dreamers.  
  
*Also, I'll be switching from 1st person to 3rd person on chapters, it's easier ^^. Short chappie it is!  
  
~*~*~  
  
How odd...Bugger, this ain't what I expected.. I have these strange dreams every night...  
  
Schala Kid Zeal.... Search and find..  
  
Is it my...fate? Bloody hell, I don't believe in fate... But why do I feel, like I live in different worlds?  
  
Dream on radical dreamer..  
  
Dream on....  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whaha! Me author's note is longer than the chapter! Aiya! Review review! I just need more advice on the first chapter to really continue it. PL? C'mon!! 


End file.
